102713-Beau-Tlaloc
04:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT started trolling chessAficionado CA at 16:47 -- 04:47 GT: Beau 04:47 CA: oh... 04:47 CA: hello... 04:47 GT: I'm really xorry about laxt time ok 04:48 CA: ... 04:48 GT: I waxn't acting like I xhould have 04:48 CA: That is a way to say ot... 04:48 CA: *it... 04:48 GT: I wax juxt really upxet and I took it out on you ok 04:49 GT: I felt really bad 04:49 GT: And when you xaid you didn't like me anymore I felt even worxe 04:50 CA: Well... 04:50 CA: It's really stressful... 04:51 CA: I mean, I was much colder than I should have been... 04:51 CA: It's just... 04:51 CA: with the way things have been going... 04:51 CA: It may not be best to persue a relationships at this time... 04:52 GT: What'x bugging you 04:52 CA: Well, people have died... 04:52 GT: ... I know 04:52 CA: It was nothing that YOU did... 04:52 CA: I took my grief out on you... 04:53 GT: I'm really xorry about your parentx Beau 04:54 CA: Sorry about your lusus... 04:56 GT: Yea 04:56 GT: Although at leaxt I have a chance at prototyping him again 04:56 CA: ?... 04:56 GT: I don't think you can do the xame 04:56 CA: Again?... 04:56 CA: you can prototype twice?... 04:57 GT: I think xo 04:57 GT: Joxxik did it 04:57 CA: Interesting... 04:58 CA: But yes, I can at least prototype butler if I can find him... 04:59 GT: Find him? 04:59 GT: Where ix he? 05:00 CA: no idea... 05:00 CA: Maybe he is trapped in some amber... 05:00 CA: I would hope not... 05:00 GT: Ix he xtill mad at you? 05:01 CA: I don't think so... 05:01 CA: Maybe?... 05:01 GT: I bet you mixx him huh 05:02 CA: I do... 05:02 GT: Thix game ix the worxt thing ever 05:02 CA: Well... 05:02 CA: It was either this or die a horrible death... 05:03 GT: What'x even the fucking point? Ix there an end goal or xomething? 05:03 CA: no idea... 05:03 CA: maybe it is to beat the other team... 05:03 CA: maybe it is to survive... 05:03 GT: Beat the other team? 05:04 GT: Ixn't there a truce? 05:04 CA: Exactly... 05:04 CA: Wait truce?... 05:04 CA: I was not told of this... 05:04 GT: I told you... when I wax yelling at you 05:04 GT: Xorry about that 05:05 CA: It's ok, but still... 05:05 CA: I need to think about some stuff... 05:05 GT: I don't even care if we have to do it 05:06 GT: I won't 05:07 CA: That's... 05:07 CA: nice of you... 05:07 CA: Thats rare... 05:08 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sighs -- 05:08 GT: Why doex everybody fucking xay that 05:08 GT: The hell... 05:08 CA: I don't mean rare from you... 05:08 CA: I mean just being nice to me... 05:08 CA: Thats a rare thing I experience... 05:09 GT: :( 05:09 GT: Why ix that 05:10 CA: I don't know... 05:10 CA: I mean I have a few friends... 05:10 CA: but\... 05:10 CA: it doesn't feel... 05:10 CA: genuine... 05:11 GT: Yea 05:11 GT: Being lied to xuckx 05:12 GT: Xo, have we made up? I have to go now. I guexx I xhould xtart exploring my land or xomething 05:12 CA: You should do that... 05:12 GT: I promixe I'll xtart charting the xkiex and looking for your planet xoon. I'll be counting the xecondx until we meet 05:13 GT: <3 05:13 CA: umm... 05:13 CA: <>... 05:13 GT: :( 05:13 GT: Baby xtepx I geuexx -- greatTenochtitlan GT stopped trolling chessAficionado CA at 17:13 --